


Feeling It

by haganenoheichou



Series: Wrong [Eruri Week 2016] [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week 2016, M/M, Pining, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi keeps noticing and getting noticed. </p><p>Eruri Week 2016, Prompt 2: Pining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling It

They never talked about it. It was easier not to think about the fact that he had screwed his commanding officer after said officer had expressed his jealousy in a very forward and slightly violent fashion. Levi preferred not to think about it because he had liked it. Too much for it to be a one-off thing.

Too bad Erwin seemed to think so, since he had done absolutely nothing to approach the boy since that one fateful night.

The first time Levi noticed it was the second week after he had agreed to stop being a bitch – well, not stop, just tone it down a little, he supposed, – and listen to what Erwin was saying at the meetings. The man really did have a good head on his shoulders; and though Levi made a point of interrupting him more often than not, Erwin seemed to appreciate the input in any case.

The mythical _it_ that Levi noticed, namely, was the strange fluttering sensation in his chest which his brain immediately identified as a cold. And then stopped, and re-identified it something much worse than that.

He wanted Erwin Smith. Namely, he wanted Erwin Smith to take him into his office and bend him over his desk. Maybe even with the rest of the officers watching.

Well, that wasn’t good.

The way Erwin’s jawline seemed to have been sculpted out of marble didn’t help. Neither did his large, long-fingered hands. Neither did his voice.

His legs.

What was between them, encased in the white fabric of the Survey Corps uniform.

Levi Ackerman wanted to have sex with Erwin Smith. Again.

“Fuck this.”

* * *

The first time Erwin noticed something was when he was walking through the forest behind the headquarters, sometime around two at night. It was another sleepless twenty-four hours for him – there was too much to plan, too many things to think of, and he simply couldn’t keep his eyes shut and his mind clear.

So he decided to go and mingle with the only creatures that didn’t irritate him on a daily basis – trees.

It seemed as though he wasn’t the only one who’d had that idea.

A whoosh distracted him from his thoughts of the mission, causing him to turn around and catch a glimpse of a small dark figure meandering between the trees, fast as lightning and agile as a bird.

 _Levi_.

Erwin’s eyes widened as he watched the boy soar through the murky air, never stopping for more than a split-second. It was then that he realized that he had made the right call when inviting Levi to join the Survey Corps.

He remembered feeling those tense, small, wired muscles, the weight of them on his hands as he had roughly taken Levi against the wall, jealous and confused and trying to set the boy straight, away from the path of self-destruction he had taken.

He had thought that it would be… just this once. A way to remedy Levi’s hunger for violence.

Apparently, Erwin’s body had other ideas. He stood there, transfixed, watching the young man fly as if he had been born with wings. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to see the sweat trail down Levi’s temples and into the collar of his shirt. He wanted to see those arms grasp the triggers of the gear, the sinewy limbs tensing and relaxing as Levi moved expertly.

He wanted to rip off that uniform. Tie Levi up with the leather straps.

He had to go back to his room.

He stayed, watching silently in the shadow of an ancient oak tree.

* * *

The fluttering didn’t go away, so Levi ignored it as much as possible. That made him so much more irritable, snapping at everyone who tried to get him to open up about what had happened to make him behave. Hanji certainly was persistent, striking up conversation time and time again.

Levi didn’t want to talk about that.

He wanted to listen to Erwin.

Really listen to him.

The man’s words were suddenly making way too much sense. They were… almost reasonable. Almost as if Levi had suddenly switched to the language that Erwin was accustomed to speaking.

Erwin’s words were inspiring.

Levi wasn’t the only one who felt this way. He saw how his comrades’ faces seemed to melt at the sigh of their leader.

He wanted to be the only one, though.

He was jealous of anyone who’d heard Erwin speak words he hadn’t yet enjoyed.

This was becoming a problem.

* * *

Levi’s eyes were a fascinating grey. Most people considered grey eyes to be absolutely normal, nothing out of the ordinary, plain even; but Erwin knew uniqueness when he saw it, and now he was seeing it every day over every meal as he glanced over at the boy during recess.

They were dark when the young man was angry. And he was angry most of the time, the eyes that Erwin was so enthralled with narrowed and dangerous.

But at the rare moments when he relaxed, they became the color of steel. Grey, cold, but somehow as inviting to Erwin as the comfort of the blades he wielded so expertly.

Erwin wanted to be the only one to enjoy those eyes.

* * *

The fluttering became positively sickening when Erwin went away to Trost. Planning missions or schmoozing sponsors, whatever it was that Erwin did, Levi didn’t want to hear about it. He felt like a complete idiot for sitting on the man’s windowsill, having picked the lock to his quarters on the very first night Erwin had gone away.

He didn’t make an effort to search through the man’s things. He knew how impersonal Erwin was. There was nothing juicy to be found here.

The juiciest Erwin Smith was… Levi had already seen that. And he wanted more.

So he waited.

* * *

Upon return, Erwin made it a point to see those eyes first. They were angry with him, angry for leaving their owner behind to deal with the discomfort of being social, the wrath of trying to blend in with people he didn’t know and didn’t even care to know.

“How are you?” Erwin asked as he slid off the back of his horse, patting it on the cheek gently. Levi scoffed.

* * *

Erwin really was good with his horse. Levi hated the thing, even though it was the gentlest creature this side of the Walls – loyal, obedient, smart and well-mannered, Erwin’s horse was every bit the copy of its rider.

And Erwin awarded it by petting it and grooming it, murmuring to it and even singing some obscure rich-boy song as he went about the task of making the beast pretty.

Levi’s horse was ill-tempered. A stallion. Deadly eyes. Horrible manners. It bit Levi every time he tried to approach it with a carrot, opting for the stick. Levi was very generous with punishments.

Until Erwin approached him one day and stopped his hand just as it was about to land on the horse’s rear.

“You need to tame it,” he said, his voice low. Levi found himself pressed against a broad, warm chest. His breathing became shallow and he tried to tug his hand away from Erwin’s hold unsuccessfully. This was bad. So bad.

“It needs a gentle heart and a firm hand,” Erwin continued, making shivers run down Levi’s spine. His ear stung where Erwin’s breath had brushed over it.

“Is this a metaphor or are you just happy to see me?” Levi asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the horse stubbornly.

He felt a small brush over the small of his back and then Erwin’s heat was gone. It left a void.

“Why not both?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line at http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com? Or just here, I'm not picky :P


End file.
